dragonballworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Bulma
'''Bulma is the main female protagonist in the Dragon Ball manga and anime series. She is the second daughter of Brief and Panchy, the sister of Tights, the wife of Vegeta, and the mother of Trunks and Bra. Appearance Body Measurements As a teen, Bulma's waist measurement was 58cm, her bust measurement was 85cm, and her hip measurement was 84cm. She wore a brassiere measurement of 34C.Dragon Ball Manga Chapter 5 As an adult, according to Zuno, Bulma's bust size was 87.2cm before breastfeeding, but they started to sag and became 83.4cm.Dragon Ball Super Manga Chapter 7''Dragon Ball Super'' Anime Episode 32 Personality Bulma is an energetic girl who is a genius with machinery and super-rich. Relationships Son Goku Turtle Sage Yamcha Kuririn Brief Panchy Vegeta Trunks Pilaf Gang Abilities and Power Techniques * : History Past Jaco the Galactic Patrolman Dragon Ball Dragon Ball Z Saiyan Arc Namec Arc Freeza Arc Androids Arc Cell Arc Majin Boo Arc Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!! Battle of Gods Resurrection 'F' Dragon Ball Super God of Destruction Beerus Arc Anime Manga On Bulma's birthday on a cruise liner, Beerus, the God of Destruction, appeared in search of the Super Saiyan God. Beerus got angry because he could not having pudding due to Boo eating it all. After Beerus's clash with the Dragon Team and Vegeta explanation of who he was, Bulma appeared before Beerus and slapped him for ruining her birthday party but Beerus retaliated. Bulma was being held by Chichi as Vegeta attacked Beerus for slapping her. Shortly after, Vegeta was unable to harm the god and was not the Super Saiyan God so he was prepared to destroy the Earth, but Goku arrived and requested for more time.Dragon Ball Super Manga Chapter 3 Goku told Bulma to prepare the Dragon Balls. Then, Goku summoned Shenlon to know the secret to the Super Saiyan God and it was revealed six pure-hearted Saiyans were required to work together to bring forth the Super Saiyan God. However, there were five Saiyans present on Earth, but Videl revealed her pregnancy. Then, Goku and the others gathered together and made Goku the Super Saiyan God. Bulma watched as Goku and Beerus then began their battle.Dragon Ball Super Manga Chapter 4 Golden Freeza Arc 6th Universe Arc Anime Manga Sometime later, Bulma built a new Dragon Radar to locate the final Super Dragon Ball. Bulma wondered if their universe should have Super Dragon Balls and Vegeta agreed and said they should look in their universe first. Goku tested the radar but nothing showed, so Piccolo asked if it worked. Bulma said they were on the edge of the universe so it is less ideal to look their. She then said they would have to go to the center of the universe. Bulma questioned why Beerus wanted the Super Dragon Balls but realized she did not have a say in the matter. Bulma then called her older sister, Tights, and asked her to get in contact with Jaco to go to Earth.Dragon Ball Super Manga Chapter 6 Fifty minutes later, Jaco was angry because he was on duty. Bulma asked Jaco if he knew a way to get to the center of the universe. Jaco was outraged because there were countless galaxies in the universe like the Milky Way. He then thought of Zuno, a mysterious being who was omniscient. Bulma then went with Jaco to go to Zuno to ask about the Super Dragon Balls. Before they left, Vegeta told Jaco to not do anything weird to Bulma. Jaco laughed and shrugged but Bulma then slapped him. Bulma then informed Jaco of a tournament with the 6th Universe and the Super Dragon Balls. Jaco asked if he could go along and Bulma said he could. Bulma noticed Jaco was broken up with his girlfriend, but Jaco denied, saying she needed to find herself. However, Bulma said it was her way of breaking up with him. On Zuno's planet, Jaco presented Zuno a present with a kiss on the cheek. Zuno gave Jaco one question because he was a man. Jaco asked Zuno about Bulma's bust size and Zuno said it was 87.2 centimeters but began to sag and became 83.4 centimeters. Bulma angrily slapped Jaco for asking the question. Bulma then presented Zuno a kiss on the cheek. Zuno gave Bulma three questions because she was a woman but middle-age and not his type. Bulma was shocked and asked she got two more questions than a guy. Zuno answered her question, reducing her questions to two. Bulma then asked Zuno about the Super Dragon Balls. Zuno said the Super Dragon Balls were created by the Dragon God, Zuno, and there were seven between the 6th and 7th Universes. After Zuno revealed more details of the Dragon Balls, Bulma wasted her final question. Bulma attempted to get more questions by kissing Zuno but was forced to leave. After leaving, Bulma blamed Jaco for asking a dumb question but Jaco retaliated, saying he wasted two questions. She then said there figured out there were seven Super Dragon Balls between the 6th Universe and 7th Universe before demanding Jaco to take her back home. Jaco became furious and said to ask nicely but Bulma then attacked him. Five days later, Bulma was in the cube being transported to the tournament. She informed Beerus there were seven Super Dragon Balls between the two universes. Beerus was angry because his brother, Champa, breached into his universe to find some of the Dragon Balls and Bulma said it made the situation harder. After two hours and ten minutes, Bulma and the other reached the Nameless Planet for the 6th Universe and 7th Universe Gods of Destruction Selection Martial Arts Competition. During Goku's match against Team 6th Universe's Botamo, Bulma was shocked after Botamo quickly recovered from a Kamehame-ha. After Goku beat Botamo, Goku's next opponent was Frost. When Frost greeted Goku and shook his hand, Kulilin was shocked and thought he was the opposite from Freeza. Bulma said she would call him a gentleman.Dragon Ball Super Manga Chapter 9 After Piccolo lost to Frost, Jaco objected and claimed he was using a weapon. After the referee disqualified Frost, Bulma praised Jaco.Dragon Ball Super Manga Chapter 10 However, Vegeta wanted to defeat Frost with his own hands. Bulma thought Vegeta was acting tough and wished he did not bite off more than he could chew.Dragon Ball Super Manga Chapter 11 In Vegeta's match with a Saiyan from the 6th Universe, Cabba, Vegeta was brutally beating the Saiyan. Bulma thought he was going too far.Dragon Ball Super Manga Chapter 12 After Vegeta was defeated by the final warrior from Team 6th Universe, Hit, Bulma was worried. Bulma was shocked when Goku jumped off the stage, resulting in a ring-out. She was excited when Monaka won the final match against Hit. After the tournament, Bulma found the final Super Dragon Ball on the Super Dragon Radar and it was the Nameless Planet. After Beerus's wish was granted by Super Shenlon, Bulma asked Beerus what the wish was but he said it was a secret. Afterwards, Bulma and the others returned home.Dragon Ball Super Manga Chapter 13 "Future" Trunks Arc Anime After Black and Zamasu merged into Zamasu, Vegeta demanded for Trunks to protect Bulma and the others. Bulma then stored her garage into a capsule and then Trunks took Bulma and Mai to somewhere out side the city. On a plateau, Bulma reopened her garage to continue her repairs on the time machine.Dragon Ball Super Anime Episode 65 Manga Bulma was carrying a box with items when she was greeted by Trunks. She realized he had been up all night playing video games and then she told him to wash his face. She then said to herself Trunks was nothing like his future counterpart.Dragon Ball Super Manga Chapter 17 In Capsule Corporation, Shin asked Bulma if Goku and the others went to the future, and she said she tried to stop them, but they did not listen. Shin then revealed Goku Black was Zamasu in their world and he went into the future to obtain Goku's body and there was another Zamasu. He then stated Black used the Saiyans' special ability to get stronger due to Zamasu's healing abilities.Dragon Ball Super Manga Chapter 20 Epilogue Dragon Ball GT Dark Dragon Balls Arc Baby Arc Super No. 17 Arc Evil Dragons Arc Trivia *Bulma has a blood-type of B. *Bulma's citizen number is "SSC 41453".Dragon Ball Manga Chapter 68''Dragon Ball'' Anime Episode 43 *Toriyama said he would want Bulma as his parent because he would be rich and a genius.Daizenshu 4: World Guide, "I’d be very rich..." "And on top of that he’d be a genius." *Bulma's name comes from bloomers.Dragon Ball Forever *Bulma's hobby is inventing. *Bulma's favorite food is strawberries. *Bulma's favorite vehicle is all vehicles. *When there are no battles or on days off, Bulma does scientific research.Chozenshu 1: Story and World Guide References Site Navigation Category:Female Characters Category:Earthlings Category:Scientists Category:Weapon Users Category:Capsule Corporation Category:Dragon Ball Characters Category:Dragon Ball Z Characters Category:Dragon Ball GT Characters Category:Dragon Ball Kai Characters Category:Jaco the Galactic Patrolman Characters Category:Dragon Ball Super Characters